


Memories

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of some news, Erin relives some of her fondest memories. First Strauss story. Warnings: smut and a slight tear jerker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Erin closed down her home office and headed downstairs in search of her husband. She wasn't surprised to find him in the kitchen singing something Italian while cooking. She chuckled softly to herself before heading into the living room knowing it was forbidden for her to join him in the kitchen while he was cooking. As she sat on the couch she thought about how they first met.

**~*S/R*~**

_May 13, 1980_

"You are crazy Erin, there is no way in hell someone like David Rossi would agree to go to the dance with you," Mary told her friend.

Erin snorted, "I'll prove you wrong. I'm gonna have the cutest boy at the Sadie Hawkins dance, just you wait."

Mary chuckled and shook her head, "Erin, just don't get your hopes up. Chances, he's got a girlfriend and he's taking her."

Erin hesitantly stood to where David Rossi was standing talking to some of his friends. Dave saw her and stopped before turning to her.

"Afternoon Erin."

Erin gave a nervous chuckle, "Hi David Are you busy? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Dave shook his head, "Of course not, Erin, I have time to talk to una cosa carina come te."

Erin giggled, "Um, well I was wondering, would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Dave grinned, took Erin's hand and kissed it, "I would love to."

**~*S/R*~**

"Erin, tesoro?" Dave called. "Torna da me la mia bellezza."

Erin opened her eyes and smiled at her husband, "Mm, Dave, hey."

"Hey yourself," Dave laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was remembering the first time we met. I asked you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance in Junior year."

"I remember that, you were a cute little thing."

Erin blushed and chuckled, "Time to eat?"

Dave nodded as he took Erin's hands and led her to the table and presented her with a plate.

"You're favorite Chicken Rollatini," he said opening a bottle of Barolo Gattera 2005 Magnum Fratelli Ferrero Wine and pouring her half a glass before doing the same to his glass.

Erin smiled, "Thank you David."

Dave frowned, "You don't normally call me David, are you alright?"

Erin chuckled, "Perhaps you're mistaken, I call you David all the time. I don't normally call you Dave unless we're making love."

Dave chuckled, "That's true."

Erin bit into a piece of chicken, "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

**~*S/R*~**

_July 4, 1980_

"I had a lovely evening David, thank you," Erin smiled as Dave led her to his car.

"Ahh, but the night's not over yet, tesoro," he said opening the door for her and helping her inside before shutting the door behind her and climbing behind the wheel.

"What more do you have in mind?" Erin asked as they pulled away from the restaurant.

"You'll see, my dear," he said driving out of the city.

Erin frowned but said nothing until they got to Hunter's Peak. She smiled and was about to speak when she heard the crackle of a fire cracker and looked out her window in surprise. Dave chuckled as he climbed out of the car and opened her door and helped her out the car. The two sat on the hood of his car, with Erin between his thighs watching the fire crackers.

Erin turned to face him, "This is beautiful," She said before kissing him.

Dave chuckled and kissed her back deepening the kiss. Before they realized it, the kiss turned hot and heavy and Erin was gripping onto Dave's waist as Dave moaned softly into her mouth and gently thrust up against her. Erin pulled back.

"Dave," she moaned panting lightly.

"Yeah," Dave panted.

Erin scrambled off of David's lap and he scrambled off the hood of the car and they all but raced into the backseat. They hurriedly removed each other's clothing, banging a few elbows in the process until Dave had Erin writhing underneath him.

"Dave," she moaned.

Dave laughed, "That's a first, you always call me David."

"Stop changing the subject and come on I want you in me."

"Relax, bambina, we gotta do this right. I don't wanna hurt you," he said.

Dave reached in his pants pocket to retrieve the lube and Erin chuckled.

"You planned this."

Dave chuckled as he lubed up his fingers, "Just a little. Try to breathe for me baby."

Erin whimpered as Dave penetrated her with a finger. Dave leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Shh, baby just relax."

He continued to gently penetrate Erin with his fingers slowly working his way up to three fingers before she begged him for more. Dave kept thrusting his fingers in her body while he started kissing her body until he got to her breasts.

"Oh!" Erin gasped as Dave suckled a breast and picked up the pace of his fingers.

It didn't take her long before she was cumming and screamed Dave's name. He chuckled gently as he kissed her lips carefully as he pulled his fingers from her entrance and licked her release from them. He winked at her as he fumbled for his pants again and retrieved a condom and tore it open before placing it on himself before slicking himself up.

"Breathe, and try to relax," Dave said.

Erin did as was told and tried to stay relaxed as Dave pushed inside her, pausing when he sensed her discomfort. When he was completely sheathed inside and she was ready, he slowly moved getting her used to his girth. Soon she was begging for more and he picked up the pace a little.

"Oh God, David, feels so good," Erin moaned.

"Cazzo, babe, così stretto, non credo che faro 'scorso," Dave panted.

Erin had no clue what Dave said only that it sounded good, "Yeah David, talk dirty to me. Fuck me harder."

Dave sat up a little so Erin was kinda on his lap causing the angle of his thrusts to change causing her to cry out.

"Oh David!"

David knew he wasn't gonna last but he was trying to hold out until Erin came. He lay her back against the benchseat and thrust into her harder until she cried out due to the force of the rough pounding he was giving her.

"David..."

"Shh, come for me Erin," Dave said kissing her swollen mouth gently. "Come for me baby."

Erin visibly shook before crying out Dave's name. Dave followed two seconds after her.

**~*S/R*~**

"You're blushing tesoro," Dave said as they sat on the couch.

Erin held up her glass, "It's probably the wine, which is exquisite by the way."

"Only the best for my Erin," Dave smiled, "But perhaps you're blushing because of the memory?"

Erin put the cup to her lips, "Mm, that was quite a night."

Dave chuckled, "Yes it was. You were a little wildcat that night."

Erin chuckled a bit and sighed. Dave frowned, "Carissima Erin, qualunque sia il problema?"

Erin looked at her husband, "Do you remember when you first proposed to me?"

Dave frowned, "Of course I do. I'll never forget it. Erin what's this about?"

"Tell me?"

Dave frowned but nodded.

**~*S/R*~**

_September 10, 1984_

Erin looked at herself in the mirror for the third time. She was nervous. Dave had told her to dress up as it was a special night. She nearly jumped in shock when the doorbell rang and she smiled upon answering it to find Dave standing there in a casual suit.

"Evening Erin, you look lovely."

"Thank you David, you look stunning yourself. What's going on?"

"Ah, ah, you'll find out."

Erin shook her head as she shut and locked the door behind her and getting into the car. Dave drove them to a fancy Italian restaurant and Erin chuckled. Dave helped her out of the car and they entered the restaurant and were soon seated.

Dave reached across the table after they had ordered and smiled, "I love you Erin."

Erin grinned, "I love you too."

Dave smiled when their drinks had arrived before he cleared his throat and stood from his chair and walked over to Erin's chair. Erin looked at him confused thinking maybe he was going to ask her to dance or something when he got down on one knee.

"Erin Joan Strauss, I love you with all my heart and I will continue to love you forever, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Dave opened the box and showed her the ring and Erin gasped. "David."

"Say yes, and I promise to take care of you forever."

"Yes!" Erin cried flinging herself into his arms.

Dave put the ring on her finger and the two kissed.

"Ahem," Their waiter smiled holding their food.

Erin and Dave looked at each other and laughed.

**~*S/R*~**

Erin smiled and nodded. Dave was genuinely concerned.

"Erin, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Erin gave Dave a small smile and blinked back unshed tears, "I heard from the doctor today. They want to start Chemo again.

"Oh, mio dolce Erin," Dave sighed.

Erin laid her head on Dave's shoulder, "What if it doesn't work this time?"

"Erin, look at me, its going to work. You have the best doctors out there and if needed, I'll get more. Nothing, you hear me, _nothing_ is taking you away from me."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I told you I'd take care of you forever," Dave said kissing Erin.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in the order they appear:
> 
> 1\. "a cute thing like you."
> 
> 2\. "Come back to me my beauty."
> 
> 3\. "Shit, babe, so tight, I don't think I'm gonna last."
> 
> 4\. "Dearest Erin, whatever is the matter?"
> 
> 5\. "Oh, my sweet Erin."
> 
> I apologize if the translations aren't one hundred percent correct.


End file.
